Dark Side of the Moon
by Andi Bennet
Summary: Sequel to Another Brick in the Wall. I'm not giveing away to much in the summary because I hate when people do that, but I hope its as good as Another Brick in the Wall which isnt really hard . this is in celebration of getting 75 reveiws for ABITW, AH
1. Chapter 1

**The sequel I promised, it might suck, but that's a risk I'm willing to take. I used another Pink Floyd song for the title. It's a nice theme.**

EPOV

"Hey Sizzler," I greeted as Bella's cat curled up on my chest/stomach. She was really too big to just cover one. She instantly dug her claws into the black t-shirt i wore. This one just said 'Fuck Off', Bella had gotten it for me.

I was currently laying on mine and Bella's new bed in our new house, courtesy of the trust fund Carlisle and Esme set up for me when I was adopted. I had meant for this bed to be a lot of fun. So far it had seen a lot of sleeping and jacking-off.

It was only a few weeks though, I could be patient. She was recovering. I had to respect that. She had been seem well enough when she had finally woken up, but there was emotional trauma and- oh who was I kidding? She was fine. She just didn't want fuck me. I could deal with that if she was happy. Which she was, no need to spoil that by making her feel guilty, or making her mad.

"Edward?" Bella called from the kitchen. She was probably making lunch or something. She was nice like that. And I was depending on her for survival; I couldn't make a sandwich to save my life. That's the beauty of having Bella as a girlfriend; I didn't need to.

"I'm sorry, Sizzle," I said sincerely as I forcefully shoved the fur ball of a garbage disposal on to the bed next to me, scratching myself in the process. She proceeded to sprawl on Bella's side of the bed, getting cat fur everywhere. I'd have to lint roll that.

I walked down the hall to the kitchen to find it empty. I walked through the stainless steal and glass bowl jungle, skirting the dining table Bella picked out. I liked it, it was maple, not something I absolutely loved, but it was nice. Just plain, square, normal, but still easy on the eyes, and sturdy. Like us. We were very sturdy. Absolutely nothing could pull us apart.

Going into the living room, I was greeted by Annabelle, running into my knees. She was pretty active for a two year old. Her dark hair and bright blue eyes smiled up at me, looking like something out of a pedophile's wet dream. The little pink dress and frilly socks weren't helping.

"Hey sweetie," I said, bending down and scooping her up. I saw Jasper collapsed in a chair over her head. "Did this teach you to use condoms?" I snickered.

"Yes," he breathed, laying his head back and closing his eyes. Bella handed him a water bottle, which he chugged, some of it dripping down the side of his face and onto his chest. I was reminded of that night, all those years ago when me and Bella where just kids, Jasper barging into the bathroom and drinking tap water like he just walked out of the Sahara. This was followed by a brief fainting spell. "Is that shirt really good for Anna to see?"

"Yeah, because she can read," I shot back.

"Are you tiring your daddy out?" Bella asked, walking across the room to us. I handed Annabelle over, not really liking holding something that smells like a public restroom. Whatever Bella said about hating kids, she liked taking care of Anne, she was even good at it. I, for one, didn't like kids either, but Annabelle was my favorite of the lot. I still hoped Bella doesn't change her mind about wanting children, that would really, really suck. Kids and I should stay far away from each other. Very far.

I went and sat in the chair next to Jasper.

"How's Alice?" I asked.

"She's at the spa, apparently I don't help out with Anne enough, so I got her all day,"

"Well, her and Bella do most of the work. When was the last time you changed her diaper?"

"Who pay for the diapers?"

"Point taken, but you're not doing anything for that money, Alice actually works to keep Annabelle alive and happy, you don't,"

"I am today,"

"That's today, imagine what Alice feels like everyday,"

"Fine, I'm a bad father, I get it,"

"I didn't say that,"

"You meant it, and who are you to tell me I don't take care of her enough? I don't see you running after little squirts all day. You know, I hope to god you get Bella pregnant,"

"That's not going to happen,"

"That's what I thought but-"

"No, I mean, its really not going to happen."

"Oooh, I get it. Little Eddie isn't getting any playtime,"

"Little Eddie is getting playtime, just with my right hand man," I smiled, putting my hand up, palm out, and wiggled my fingers.

Jasper made a face then got an evil smirk. "My pity, you've got the hottest girl in the planet, next to Alice, living in your house and using your shower, and your not doing her, that's worse than anything I could dream up,"

"Please shoot me,"

**I know you were all waiting for a sequel (lol) so I figured, there's no time like the present. And it's me so, of course, that was really short.**


	2. Chapter 2

BPOV

"Annabelle, that's not a toy," I warned, taking the cheese cutter, with the incredibly sharp wire, out of her pudgy grasp. She instantly wailed. "You are just like your mother,"

"And no one wants that," Edward joked from the kitchen doorway behind me, making me jump. "Sorry," he apologized, assumably for startling me, but you never know with Edward.

"It's ok," I mumbled. It didn't really matter to me.

"Jasper left,"

"He say when he was coming back?"

"Its Jasper, of course not,"

I sighed and Edward came and sat down in the chair next to me at the dining table. Annabelle reached out to him so I shifted her over to his lap. He shot me a glare and started to bounce her on his knee.

"I have laundry," I defended, and made a point of walking off to the laundry room. The truth was, I just didn't want to spend that much time with Annabelle, because as bad as this sounds, I was taking care of her more than Jasper or Alice were, and I didn't want her getting confused. I wanted Alice and Jasper to learn to be good parents, unlike mine were. Or my singular one was. I wanted Annabelle to be raised by her parents, not her parents' friends. Hell I was raised by my neighbors, not that that was a bad thing, because of it I'm fluent in Spanish and Chinese, but I would have wanted a real mother better. And Annabelle deserved a real mom and dad, not substitutes. Both of them should realize that.

Pampered little pricks. I thought as I violently shoved Edward's boxers from the washer to the dryer, slamming the lid and cranking the control nozzle harshly. I mean, they should realize that Annabelle comes before them, right? I do and I wasn't even related to her strictly speaking. She probably sleeps here more than at her house. She has her own fucking room here. It was a big house, but still.

They'll learn, I comforted myself, being a little gentler with Edward's jeans as I put them in the washing machine. Why is it Edward never does his own damn laundry?

I walked back to the kitchen to hear Annabelle giggling from the living room. I walked in to find Edward lying on his back on the floor and Annabelle sitting on his stomach. It really was sweet. So adorable I pulled out my phone and snapped a picture.

"Hey!" he said with a hurt expression on his face.

"What?" I asked, feigning innocent. "It was super cute."

"I'm glad I've been reduced to 'cute',"

"You could still get demoted,"

"To what?"

I just raised my eyebrows.

"You know what? I'm fine not knowing," he said.

"You sure?"

"Yeah,"

"We should go out for lunch,"

"Where? Ow, ow, ow," he said as Anna started to pull his hair.

"I think she likes you,"

"Do you like me sweetie?" he asked smiling. The next word Annabelle said were totally Jasper's fault.

"Eward you a dipshit," Anna giggled.

"Wow," I said, biting my lip to stop from laughing.

"Anne! We don't say those words," Edward scolded.

"Its true,"

"Don't encourage her, she's going to be messed up enough,"

"Only Jasper's kid would say that at the age of two,"

"And a half,"

"Oh yes, don't leave out that half, its very important,"

We ended up going to McDonalds for lunch because Edward had a long-standing grudge against Dairy Queen and I was banned from Burger King. Neither of us had and any beef with McDonalds.

"So," Edward started when we were seated at our table with our 'food'. "Why is it we take care of Annabelle more than Jasper and Alice do?"

"I don't know, I thought you had a reason,"

"I do, Jasper and Alice are lazy,"

"Pretty much,"

"What do you think they'd do if we refused to take care of her?"

"Dump her at Carlisle and Esme,"

"That's what they do after they pick her up from here,"

"Um, Rosalie and Emmett?"

"Only they would be desperate enough to be away from their child to put them in the hands of Emmett,"

"No kidding,"

The rest of the 'meal' went on uneventfully. After we were done I called Jasper and told him we were bring Annabelle back and he better be at the house when we got there or we'd hunt him down.

After dropping Annabelle off we drove home to watch a movie and just around until diner. Which I made and we ate it in front of the TV because _Bones_ was on. And I miss _Bones_ for nothing.

Just after the opening credits and the theme song, _The Crystal Method_, ended, the phone rang, shrill and piercing.

"Dammit," I cured. Hurriedly and I grabbed the phone, trying to pay attention to the screen and whoever was on the phone. "Hello?" I answered.

"Um, hello," the timidest voice I've ever heard answered.

"Who is this?" I asked, trying to sound polite instead of annoyed.

"This-this is Elizabeth Masen,"

Damn. I knew who that was. Looking over at Edward, who was watching the TV intently, I grabbed the remote and clicked it off.

He gave me a dumbstruck look.

"Who died?"

"Why don't I put Edward on the phone for you?" I asked Elizabeth.

**Haha! Cliffy! In your face! I'm just kidding I love you guys and you know it.**


	3. Chapter 3

BPOV

"Would you? I called to talk to him obviously," Elizabeth said, giving off a nervous laugh that would make Kitty Forman proud.

I covered the mouthpiece with my hand. "Edward, phone,"

"Who is it?"

"Your mother,"

"No, seriously,"

"Yeah, its your mom,"

"What? I don't want to talk to her, tell her to fuck off,"

"Edward she's your mother,"

"Not anymore she's not,"

"Edward get your ass over here and talk to her or you can cook your own diner,"

He slowly got up and walked across the room. I handed him the phone, which he took grudgingly and mumbled an angry 'hello' into. I flicked him on the ear.

"Ow!" he cursed.

I walked into the kitchen and flipped Bones on the kitchen TV to give Edward some privacy. He didn't seem to need it, he came back in less then five minutes later and sat down next to me, wrapping his arm around my shoulders and kissing the top of my head.

EPOV

"Ow!" I cried when Bella flicked me. Who really flicks anymore? What, are we kindergarteners?

She walked out to the kitchen. It was probably better that way.

"Hello?" a woman's voice said on the other end.

"Yeah I'm here,"

"Oh, I missed you so much,"

"You sure had a funny way of showing it,"

"Edward I'm sorry I didn't call but I just thought it would be better for you to get a clean break, you know? I wanted you to forget your childhood, and I couldn't help you do that."

"I appreciate that, but why did you call?"

"I… well I wanted to meet you, see how you grew up, it's been terrible these last few years and…um, I would like very much for us to have coffee, Saturday at eight, at the Starbuck's outside of Boston's, you know where it is?"

"I don't know, maybe. Yeah, fine, but would you mind if I brought someone with? She's really great and I think you'd like her…."

"Yes, yes that just fine! Oh thank you I was so worried you wouldn't want to see me after all these years,"

"Yeah well, I've been mellowed, see you then," I made sure I hung up first. I'm not sure what possessed me to be nice to my mother but I think it had something to do with that girl with her eyes glued to a burned corpse on the TV on the kitchen counter. I walked over to her and sat in the chair beside her, pulling her into my arms and kissing the top of her head, just so she knew I loved her.

"You ok?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine,"

"What did she want?"

"Do meet me,"

"Are you gonna see her?"

"Yeah, Saturday at eight at Starbuck's, do you think you could come with?"

"I don't know, isn't that something you'd want to do alone?"

"No, I'd rather you were there,"

"Then I'll come,"

"Ok, what did I miss?"

We watched the rest of the show in silence. It was a tribute to Hart Hansen that he could create a show so interesting it could make me forget my mother, who had abandoned me, wanted to see me for coffee, like it was so big deal she put an eight-year-old in the system. Some pretty messed up shit happens in at night in some of those places.

After the show was over we went to bed, at nine like an old couple. And like an old couple, we just slept. Dammit life is really starting to suck.

Maybe I just needed to make more of an effort. I mean, what had I done that would make her think I even wanted to do her? Really she would expect me to initiate and I hadn't done that for fear of making her uncomfortable. Why was this so complicated? I just didn't get it. Things like this should be a comfortable topic of conversation. The fact that it wasn't was a little frustrating. This was all the TVs fault.

Bella started to mumble in her sleep. I loved this little habit she had. It wasn't as funny as her need to match up socks with the ones they were paired with in the bag, but it was still my favorite.

"Edward," she mumbled. It was kinda fun to mess with her when she was like this.

"Yes Bella?"

"As much as I love you its kind of hard to sleep with you hovering over me,"

"Opps, sorry," I lay back down and pulled my arms around her, cradling her to my chest. Her head found that hollow under my shoulder and I rested my head on top of hers. Everything was comfortable. Except, I started to think about how nice it was, to have her warm little body pressed against me, and how the side of her breast was pressed against my arm. Oh damn. This wouldn't be happening if I was getting a little but I wasn't. So I had a problem. A not so little problem. I was hoping Bella wouldn't notice because it would be uncomfortable and embarrassing and just all over not good. I was starting to think she wouldn't until she shifted and froze. Dammit.

Then she didn't something I didn't expect. She snorted. A laughing snort. I looked down at her to see her biting her lip to spot from really cracking.

"You think this is funny, don't you?" I said, feigning offense, because I had a plan.

"No, no what's funny?" she said between outbursts of LAUGHTER.

"Well you tell me," I smiled before flipping her over and kissing her fervidly. I expected her to laugh and push me away. I didn't expect her to kiss me back and wrap her legs around her hips and pull me closer. A lot closer. Close enough my hard on with grinding against her core. Hot damn.

**Let's have some fun, this beat is sick, I wanna take a ride on your disco stick. Lol that's the only Lady Gaga song I like. The music video is wickedly dirty though. But hey, it's Lady Gaga.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok I'd like to dedicate this chapter and a million others to vampiregirl93 for loads of help and you guys can all thank her for this chapter, if she didn't help me out here I would still be stuck on chapter 3. tinkles!**

EPOV

Oh my god. I was currently grinding my dick into Bella's leg. And she liked it. Oh my god. I felt like squealing like a little girl. I might finally do it. Hell, I was a twenty-year-old virgin; I needed to get laid.

I started to suck on her pressure point and was rewarded with a low moan. I smiled into her neck and reached my hands under her shirt, thanking god she wasn't wearing a bra, because I really wasn't in the mood to wrestle with one of those.

I didn't want to scare her off so instead or grabbing her, which I really wanted to do, I gently cupped her breasts. And lost it a little when she arched her back to press them more firmly into my hands. Whoa, that's hot.

I ran my thumb over her nipple and suppressing a grin when it puckered and Bella gave another moan. Come on, this wasn't so hard.

Except the movement of my hands was being restricted slightly due to the fabric covering them. Giving up I sat back slightly and pulled the shirt over Bella's head. I was momentary stunned by the sight of Bella topless. I'd seen her very nice C-cup breasts before but not since we were kids. I was still a horny bastard though, and she was still amazingly awesome. I must have looked like an idiot just starring at her but she ignored it and tugged my own t-shirt up.

Now was about the time I got self-conscious about my scars. They were so obvious in the dim light. Every one of them threw a shadow, making them look worse than they really were. Bella's hand came up and traced the ones on my chest, the contact made me shudder violently. She smiled at my response and wound were fingers into the hair on the back of my head. Forcefully, she pulled my head down and smashed her lips to mine, knocking the wind out of me. In a good way.

I kept one hand on her chest and started to move my right one down to the waistband of Bella's pants. Watching her face for any sign for me to stop I slowly slid them down to reveal plain white cotton panties. My dick twitched against her freaking leg. Dammit if I wasn't careful I was gonna blow my load in my pants. And then the party's over. Or at least tainted.

I pushed her pants down past her knees and let her kick them off. I was a bit preoccupied. Ok so I was staring at her panties still, which might not have been so weird, but I think I was on the verge of drooling. I think saliva streaming out of your mouth is a bit of a deal breaker in this situation.

Slowly, I trailed my hand up her leg slowly, raising goose bumps as I went. I was distracted slightly when Bella, obviously getting a bit impatient at my slow progress, pushed my pants down with her feet, bringing my bowers down in the process. I heard her gasp. I had to admit it was impressive.

I was pretty sure Bella wouldn't mind losing her panties at this point so without a second thought I hooked my finger under the band of them and pulled. After they were safely somewhere at the end of the bed I attacked her lips again.

I wasn't gonna lie, I'd lived with Emmett and Jasper so I'd seen my share of porn, a bit more than my share actually, and I'd done my googleing as a younger horndog, so I got the basics of a first time for girls. Fuck I'd seen American Pie; I really, _really_ didn't want to hurt Bella. Inevitably I her, I wasn't a prissy little fairy it would be nice to it make it fleeting.

I laid in between Bella's legs again and moaned when she wrapped her legs around my waist again and pulled me closer. My instinct was to plow into her but that didn't seem like a great idea right now. Instead I trailed a past of kisses down her neck and with one hand I fingered her nipple, and with the other I nervously reached down between our bodies and sought out her clit, rubbing it gently. I didn't expect her to push her hips forward or moan but I took it as an invitation.

Cautiously, I positioned myself at her entrance and pushed in as slowly as I could make myself. It wasn't easy. All went well for about a second before I met a barrier. I pressed myself forward gently, watching her face for any sign to stop. It didn't come so I trust my hips forward, burring myself in her hot center. And oh my god I was so close to losing it right there. Trying to cool off a bit I lay my head on Bella's shoulder and put all my weight on my elbows which were propped up on either side of her. Panting slightly I stayed perfectly still, to afraid of hurting her more than necessary and to afraid of being a Two-Pump Chump to do anything else.

After a few minutes Bella moved her hips against mine, affectively telling me to start moving again. Which I did, staying as under control as a poor cock-blocked virgin can. I started rubbing her clit again because I knew I wasn't gonna last long. This was beyond anything I'd ever felt. Anything. Bella must have been over the initial pain because she had started pulling me deeper with her legs that had remained around my lower waist the whole time. Pressing my thumb down a bit harder against her clitty I heard her gasp start to moan with each thrust.

I started to drive in harder and faster, reaching the end of the road a bit to fast I knew but I could make myself slow down so I resigned to just trying to make Bella cum before me. I was just teetering on the edge and trying desperately to hold on when out of nowhere Bella's muscles tightened around my cock and she arched her back, crying out my name. That ladies and gentlemen, is what finally butchered the last shred of restraint I had. Slamming into her one last time I came with a strangled grunt.

I rolled over as not to crush Bella, she was a lot smaller then me. Wrapping my arms around her I hugged her close, still basking in the afterglow. I nuzzled my head into her hair, making her laugh softly.

A thought suddenly came to me threw the warm fuzzy clouds surrounding my head.

"Shit Bella, I didn't put anything on… I mean I didn't use anything, I didn't think to and… and…,"

"Relax Alice put me on the pill ages ago," she replied, giggling at my obvious embarrassment.

"Really? I mean its not that it would be a terrible thing if you got pregnant its just, you know I don't wanna end up like Jasper and Alice,"

"Yeah our kid would die,"

"Well you never know Rose has always has a maternal side, she's great with gold fish."

"That's probably because they have so much in common,"

With that we both drifted off into la-la land.

**Ok sorry I didnt post chapter 3 til just now I had writers block so it only seemed right to cock-block Edward. Don't expect the next chapter any sooner unless you like miracles. Anyway I'm not Twitter. Bunny6667**


End file.
